


Mustache Mania

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Broadway Babies [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: Peter agrees to appear in a limited theatre engagement, and Jason returns home from a convention to find a surprise waiting for him.Takes place during the storyline of 'Helpless'.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Nadia McConnell/Ivy Robinson
Series: Broadway Babies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mustache Mania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulliebee1019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulliebee1019/gifts).



Jason was relieved when the cab pulled up in front of his and Peter’s home. AHSTF had been a blast, but it had also been full of rambunctious theatre students, and there was only so much of that he could take for a weekend. 

He dropped his bags on the floor as soon as he entered the house, immediately forgetting about them. He could deal with them later, the clothes that needed to be cleaned and necessities to be unpacked. Right now, all he wanted was to find Peter and pull him into his arms.

“Peter?” Jason could hear him in the living room. “Peter, get in here and--” but he stopped dead. “.....what is that.”

The expression on Peter’s face said that he clearly knew this was coming. “It’s a mustache.”

“........why.”

Peter looked as if he had been expecting this discussion, preparing for it the entire time that Jason was gone. “I told you before you left, I was asked to perform in the limited run of _The Importance of Being Earnest_.”

“So?”

“So, apparently they want me to grow a mustache.”

“Why.”

Peter closed his eyes and Jason was certain that he was silently praying for strength. “I don’t know,” he said patiently. “But they asked, and I agreed.”

“Why.”

That patience seemed to be fraying. “Because it’s a mustache, Jason. It’s not the end of life as we know it.”

Jason knew that he was being ridiculous, but….God. Peter was the most beautiful person Jason had ever seen in his entire life, but the mustache? It did absolutely nothing for him. It looked…..

“I hate it.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“I’m sorry.” He felt terrible. “You just….it doesn’t suit you. You’re so gorgeous, Peter.”

The words made Peter blush, that lovely color staining his cheeks. He smiled. “Well, that takes some of the sting out of your words.”

Jason felt another wave of guilt. “I’m sorry! I can’t help it! How long do you have to have it for?”

He could already tell that he wasn’t going to like the answer by the way that Peter hesitated. “A month?”

“A _month??_ ”

Peter laughed at the scandalized horror in Jason’s voice. “Jason, it’s not that bad!”

“Yes it is!!”

“Oh, calm down.” Taking Jason by the front of his shirt, Peter tugged him closer. “Now, where’s my kiss? Or are you so turned off by the mustache that you won’t even give me that?”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe, there’s no way I ever won’t kiss you.”

Peter smiled. “Promise?”

Cupping Peter’s cheek, Jason leaned in, murmuring the words against Peter’s lips as he brushed them in a soft kiss. “Promise.”

**~*~**

As much as he may hate the mustache, Jason loved seeing Peter perform in _The Importance of Being Earnest_. He had always been a huge fan of Oscar Wilde, and it was one of his favorite plays. Peter was utterly fantastic, as always, and some small part of Jason wished it was a longer run, even if that would mean the cursed mustache would be around longer. Peter just had such natural comedic timing, something which was so ridiculously underappreciated. Dramas got all the attention in Hollywood and as such so few people realized just how difficult comedy was. _Damn_ , was it hard. 

There was only a week left of shows, but none that day, which was a good thing. They had to meet with Nadia and Ivy, who had finally, after three years together, decided to tie the knot. They were planning on having a very simple ceremony but there were still things they needed help with. Today they were all getting fitted for their suits and gown, respectively. Peter had helped out Ivy with her dress while Jason helped Nadia with her suit. Now finished, they were relaxing at _Sunset Lounge_. No singing yet, just sitting at a table having a drink.

“So,” Nadia set her drink down. “That should have everything covered then.” She looked to Ivy with a smile and such soft affection in her eyes. “Only three more weeks.”

Ivy took Nadia’s hand in hers, squeezing it. “Now that we have the boys fitted for their suits, we should be all set.” She looked at Peter, and a hint of a smirk came to her face. “Peter will be looking pretty snappy with that sweet 'stache.”

Jason fought to stifle a snort of laughter but Nadia made no such effort, and Peter glowered at Ivy. “It’ll be gone by then!” 

Jason cupped Peter’s cheek, tracing his thumb over the much discussed mustache, then leaned in and stole a kiss. “I’m sorry.” He knew that all the teasing had started because of him.

“You should be.” Peter tried to give Jason his best glare, but there was no real force behind it. He could never fake anger with Jason. Instead, he leaned in and kissed him again. “Such a brat.”

“I know.” He cocked his head. “Can I make it up to you?”

Peter considered for a moment. Then, smile on his face, he gestured to the stage with a jerk of his chin. “Come onstage and sing with me.”

Jason had to smile. He hated singing in public and three years ago there was no way in hell he would ever have agreed, but three years ago, he hadn’t known Peter. Jason took Peter’s hand and, leaning in, kissed him softly. “Lead the way.”

**~*~**

Nadia and Ivy’s wedding was beautiful. It was at the Lofts at Prince, nice and intimate and absolutely gorgeous. They both looked utterly amazing. Ivy wasn’t close with either of her parents anymore, so Peter walked her down the aisle. The expression on Nadia’s face when she saw Ivy….Jason rarely ever saw his sister cry, but there were tears in her eyes as she watched Ivy approach, and he could feel himself beginning to tear up. He was so ridiculously glad the two had found each other. As they spoke their vows, he looked past them to Peter, who appeared as close to tears as he was. Catching his eye, Peter smiled and as always, there it was, that overwhelming love that Jason felt, and knew he would always feel, for Peter. 

It was late into the evening now. Pictures had been taken, the women had danced their first dance, the cake had been cut. Many of the guests had left by this point, turning in for the night, but Jason wasn’t ready to go home yet. He held Peter close as they swayed together to the song, so slow as to almost not be moving. He kissed Peter’s forehead. Smiling, Peter looked up at him.

“Happy?”

Jason stroked his hair. “Ecstatic.”

Peter leaned in for a kiss. “Told you we were gonna be in-laws.”

For a moment, Jason was too surprised to do a thing. Then, he burst into startled laughter as the memory came floating back of the night they had found out about Nadia and Ivy, of Peter calling Ivy to find out if she knew where Nadia was and being told they had gone home together. How Jason had asked if Peter knew what that meant, his full intention being that they had the rest of the night to themselves, but how Peter instead fired back with ‘yeah, we’re gonna be in-laws.’

“I guess your smart-ass was right in the end.”

“Mm.” Peter stole another kiss, and Jason pressed in, deepening it. Peter pulled away with a smile. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, you know _exactly_ what.”

“Ohhhh, you mean having you clean-shaven again?” Jason ran his thumb along Peter’s upper lip, loving the smoothness, no longer marred by the accursed mustache that had been there for the last month. “Yes, I’m loving this.”

“Mm, I bet you are.” Peter leaned in, his lips practically brushing Jason’s ear as he whispered “bet you’re gonna love it even more when we get home. Love the things I’m gonna do to you.”

As always, Peter’s words stirred the heat low in his belly, because he knew what Peter was like, knew how completely wild and out of control Peter got whenever things turned sexual. Somehow, Jason managed to ask “oh?” in a tone of polite interest.

But Peter wasn’t buying it, if that smile on his face said anything. “Yeah.” His hands ran up Jason’s chest and took hold of the lapels of his suit coat, tugging him closer. “So take me home and let’s get to it.”

Any and all attempts at remaining calm and well-mannered went out the window. To be fair, Jason _did_ maintain a clear enough head to find his sister and say goodbye to her and Ivy. Peter gave Ivy a kiss, hugged Nadia, and then they were out the door and down the street.

They had barely made it through the door of their house before Peter had shoved Jason up against it and was working his way down to the floor, hands unzipping Jason’s pants as he went. For a moment, Jason was too distracted to make a move, hands finding their way into Peter’s hair as that beautiful mouth went to work. But he couldn’t let himself be distracted for long. He wanted Peter in bed, beneath him. Yanking a handful of that lovely auburn hair, he tugged Peter to his feet and into a fierce kiss. “Bedroom,” he managed.

Jason loved this, having Peter naked beneath him, spread out on the bed, flushed and needy and begging for more. Loved being inside him, their bodies moving together in such perfect synchronization. They fit together so well, in every aspect of their lives. Jason didn’t know how he had survived before he had met Peter, or how he could ever do without him again. 

Peter looked up at him, cupping his face. “I love you,” he managed, still struggling to catch his breath after all that just happened. “You…..you’re my everything.”

Happiness washed over Jason like a wave. He surged forward, claiming Peter’s mouth in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless. “I feel the same way. You….” he couldn’t even find the words. “You’re my whole life.”

The joy that the words brought to Peter’s face made Jason want to cry. He still couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to have Peter for his husband, to have this man love him. He pulled Peter into his arms and into another deep kiss.

It was a long time before they got any sleep.

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> AHSTF is based on ACTF, which is the acting convention we do in college. It's American High School (College) Theatre Convention.
> 
> The Importance of Being Earnest is amazing.


End file.
